Urban Camouflage
Urban Camouflage is a vehicle camouflage skin featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and a weapon camouflage featured in both Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare and Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. This camouflage can also be seen on some Ultranationalist soldiers in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and preceding games, most likely symbolizing communist ideals. In Multiplayer, it is one of the most common camouflage options seen being unlocked as a camouflage option after acquiring 30 headshots with any primary weapon, yet looking similar to Red Tiger camouflage. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In the level "One Shot, One Kill", the Mi-28 Havoc is painted in Urban Camouflage. Several different types of Urban Camouflage can also be seen on the uniforms of Ultranationalist soldiers. These patterns can play somewhat of a tactical role within the game as enemies which use RPGs always wear Blue Urban Camouflage although others which dawn the pattern same may make use of more conventional firearms. File:CoD4UltraBeanie.png|An Ultranationalist soldier sporting a jacket with autumn colored Urban Camouflage. File:CoD4Ultra1HBalaclava.png|An Ultranationalist dressed in Blue Urban Camouflage wielding an RPG-7. Mi-28 CoD4.jpg|The Mi-28 in "One Shot, One Kill" Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign Urban Camouflage is used on the combat uniforms of the Russian Airborne Troops during the Russo-American War. Strangely it is not found on any of their weapons. Multiplayer Urban Camouflage is unlocked by completing the Expert 3 Challenge for any primary weapon, with the exception of the Riot Shield. This requires 30 headshots. Urban camouflage consists of dark pink, white and gray as can be seen in the photo below. Also, on certain maps, such as Highrise, the Spetznaz Soldiers will be wearing Urban Camouflaged uniforms. Gallery Inv11.png|A Russian Federation soldier wearing an Urban Camouflage combat uniform. Urban Camouflage Intervention Thermal Sight MW2.png|An Intervention equipped with a Thermal Scope and Urban Camouflage. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Throughout the Campaign, some Russian soldiers can be seen wearing Blue Urban woolen uniforms similar to that used by some of their rebel predecessor's. As oppose to being Metropolitan VDV as seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2; these men appear to be a part of the Russian Ground Forces although they are seen fighting alongside paratroopers and other military branches. Russian urban troop models MW3.jpg|Russian Urban Troopers AK47-MW3.png Call of Duty: Black Ops II Red Urban Camouflage is worn by Mercs in the Campaign. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare 40 long range kills (Assault Rifles, Sniper Rifles and Heavy Weapons) 40 hipfire kills (Submachine Guns and Shotguns) 20 point blank kills (Handguns) 30 kills (Launchers) 15 kills (MDL) 15 long range kills (Crossbow) }} Urban Camouflage returns in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, this time with a black-white-gray pattern. Gallery SN6 Urban Camouflage AW.png|The camouflage applied to the SN6 Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 The Urban Camouflage returns as the sixth Performance style camouflage unlockable in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 within the Blackout mode. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * Urban Camouflage on certain weapons, such as the M16A4 and UMP45, can appear worn away. * When a player achieves level 40, they acquire a title that reads "1st Lt." with the Urban Camouflage as the background. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Camouflages Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Camouflages Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Camouflages Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Camouflages